Too cute for words
by TwinCheshire
Summary: Sumomo Sakamaki, the youngest daughter brought up by her brothers. Tells the story of how she met Yui, the "Special" bride to her brothers and how she came to truly loath and curse one of them.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Sumomo

**This is the second Diabolik lover fanfic I've wrote. It came to me while watching Diabolik lovers. I though it would be TOO cute for words. No this is not OCx...(blah blah) Its more of a Momma bear type of situation...  
Oh...Language warning. (Duh)**

 _Dear diary..._

 _It's been two weeks since I've seen this human around the house. She looks...normal. She treats all of my brothers very nicely and takes their fangs with ease although she is a little noisy when they do suck her blood..._  
 _I really want to meet her but I'm nervous to even say anything to her...What do I do?..._

I asked my diary as I wrote down what I wanted to say. "Little bitch. You in there? Ha of cores you are. My I enter?" My brother asked. "...Y-yes..." I said to him and saw the door open. Laito entered my room as I put away my diary into my desk. Laito smiled and stood behind my desk chair. "Laito...I want to meet this girl. But...I-I'm afraid to approach her..." I said to Laito who just laughed. "What's so funny?!" I asked in a rude way but then caught myself and sunk my head low. "Nothing Little bitch...You know, I can always take you to meet her if you'd like?" He said to me. I bit my lip in response. I usually never meet the sacrificial brides but I had to meet this one...soon enough anyway...

Laito bent down to my eye-level and smiled. "You can ask me anything Sumomo and I'll comply with it al-...what happened to your arms?" He started to say but looked down at my small arms which were bleeding with beads of blood running down my hands. Laito sighed and pulled my sleeves up and licked the blood away from my hands and arms. I winced as pain struck them. "You can't be doing this Little bitch. What'll happen if Ayato or Kanato see th-" "DON'T EVER SPEAK HIS NAME TO ME! I HATE HIM!" I yelled suddenly but then cried. "I-I-I-I'm sorry...I...don't know what happened there..." I said as I buried my face into Laito's chest. Laito held me in his arms as he waited for me to calm down.

When I had calmed down enough; I looked up at Laito, who was still smiling down at me with his emerald green eyes. He dried my eyes with his sleeve and stood up. "Why don't I introduced you to her?" He asked as he held out his hand to me. I took it and stood up from my desk chair and walked out of my room to meet the sacrificial bride...

 _To say I hate my brothers is not a compete lie...I love them all...but one...I'll tell you the story of how I came to hate this particular brother...My name is Sumomo Sakamaki and my diary holds all of my secrets. Which food i like, what clothing i wear to curtain things. And...the dark blood of my brother whom I hate...It all started a few days after the sacrificial bride arrived. The night of blood..._

It was dinner time and I had no intention of going down to eat with the others. Not since _SHE_ came to our house. There was a knock on my door. "Little bitch...dinner is ready. Come down please?" Laito asked. I couldn't tell him...could I? "No...I don't want to..." I said but he then appeared before me. "Aww why not?" He teased. "...that girl makes my fangs hurt..." I said. Laito laughed. I had realized that I just said what I thought I couldn't and tried to hide my embarrassment. "You have yet to meet her, you know." He said as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few of his top buttons. I realized what he was doing and tried not to tempt myself. "If your fangs hurt you can always ask...I'll gladly make the pain fade away." He said into my ear as he sat next to me on my bed. I couldn't take the pain anymore.

I pushed Laito onto my bed and licked his collarbone then cried. "I-It hurts...So much..." "Go on; Before Reiji notices." Laito smiled as he wiped away my tears with his hands and kissed my forehead. I gulped and then sunk my small fangs into his collarbone. He seemed to hold back his pain to me but I knew it would hurt him. I sucked his blood for a good few minutes before moving to his upper arm and biting down hard. I couldn't hold back my tears as I drank. I felt him stroke my hair as I did this and after a few minutes I had stopped and then he smiled at me

"You feel better now Little bitch?" Laito asked and I nodded in response to it. He smirked and sat up. "I brought your dinner, its on your desk..." Laito said as he fixed his clothes and bandaged the bite marks. He then looked at me as I was still trying to stop my tears. He sighed and licked the blood from my mouth and pulled me in for a hug. "I found your teether. It was in Kanato;s dresser." Laito said as he gave me a necklace with a small bat on the end. It had some bite marks still embedded into it. "Why...was it there?" I asked him as I put it around my neck and perked up a little. "Who knows...But I've gotta get down to dinner or Reiji will yell at me. See you later...Little Bitch..." Laito said as he walked out of my room.

"It was in...Kanato's room? Why?" I asked myself as I stared at the bat with green eyes. As far as I can remember, Laito had called me by the name "Little bitch" because I cling to him like a lost puppy. And now he's calling _HER_ that...I hate her for it...Little bitch was my name...and she'll get her day...soon... _VERY SOON..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Night of punishment

**Chapter 2. Hope you like it and thank you for all who find this story and fav/comment on it...Also of coarse Language waning...  
**...

 _Diary...  
_ _This girl is driving me mad and I hate it. She's...getting all the attention from my brothers. I want her dead! D.E.A.D DEAD! Why did this girl have to come to our house?! WHY?!...I need something sweet..._

I wrote down then put my diary away as I chewed on my teether. I went to my door and opened it to find Reiji standing there, looking down at he. He stared at me then suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me down to his lab. "Let me go Reiji!" I yelled but got no reply. When we got to his lab, he threw me into the chair that sat in the corner. Reiji then took a vial of some sorts and shoved it down my throat. I gagged and coughed as the liquid slithered down my tongue. Everything went hazy as then felt sluggish. "wha-...wha was in that?" I managed to summon a few words to my older brother.

"Part of your punishment Sumomo. You didn't come down to dinner and so you must be punished." He said as he mixed and crushed a few herbs together with a few chemicals. He than put them into a syringe and walked over to me and put the needle into my arm. I winced at the pain as then he bit me. I couldn't scream. "R-reiji..." I sluggishly said to my older brother as he looked up at me.  
Reiji sighed and stopped, knowing that my punishment was far from over.

It felt like forever before my punishment was finally over. I stumbled to my room and laid on my bed. I was truly beaten...  
I heard a knock come from my door but didn't bother to say anything. "Hey Sumomo...I'm coming in." One of my brother's said and as he said that I hid under my covers. Shu entered and saw the lump in the bed and sighed than walked over and sat on the side that wasn't occupied and pulled the covers off of me. He then saw my face and looked like he saw a ghost. He then proceed to look all over my body. He saw bruses, bite marks, cuts, and needle marks all over me.

I was expecting him to yell and run off but he carefully picked me up and brought me to one of the nearest bathrooms and sat me down on a stool. "Stay still" He told me as he took my school jacket off and unbuttoned my blouse. I covered myself from my eldest brother but he gently put my hands to my side. Shu saw more marks that were slowly healing but still bleeding. Shu then touched one of them. I winced at his touch then heard him sigh again as then he then took my shoes and socks off and untie my belt. Shu then lifted me and stood me up as he was about to drop my pants but I stopped him. "Come on Sumomo. I've seen you naked before. All of us have. So come on let me finish." He said with his semi-annoyed, low-like voice. I couldn't disobey my eldest brother as I put my hands to my side and let him finish. When he had finished undressing me, he proceeded to draw me a bath.

When the bath was warm and up to height my eldest brother picked me up and put me into the bath. I cringed at the warm water as it touched my wounds then felt Shu rub a cloth lathered with soap along my back and ran his long fingers through my hair with shampoo and conditioner. After the soap was rubbed in my hair, Shu washed it by slowly pushing me down into the bath water and scrubbing my hair in the water. "Why did Reiji do this?" He asked me as he washed my front. "...I...d-didn't...come to dinner..." I said to him after a few minutes of silence. Shu sighed. "He shouldn't even be doing this. I'll talk to him again about this." He said to me with the smile I adored. I couldn't help but to smile back.

When my bath was done, Shu took me back into my room and put some underwear and a soft nightgown on me and gave me a painkiller and stayed with me until I fell asleep. "Shu..." I started. "Hmm?" He asked with his eyes closed and ear buds in. "Thanks..." I smiled as he then smiled back. "Yep..." He said and stroked my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

 _Yes...it's true that my brothers have seen my skin but I was a baby I couldn't help it! -sigh- That was only the beginning of the day...The worst is yet to come..._

(Yes it was torture and I don't approve of it. But my twisted little mind had control over the story and...well I'm sorry for the people who thought it wasn't ok...)


	3. Chapter 3: Pain and pleasure

**Hello. To the people who were a little confused on what happened between the first and second chapter, it will be explained in this chapter... Please Comment, Fav, and Follow for more. And of cores...Language warning...**

...

I got up the next morning and opened my door to make sure no one was there. There wasn't. I was safe. I ran and snuck and tried to leave but when I got to the final hurdle, Subaru was sitting on the steps and I knew I couldn't get past him.  
"I know your there..." Subaru said and I jumped. I was about to come out of hiding before _SHE_ came out of hiding. I inwardly growled.  
"Sorry Subaru. I was just..." Yui explained but it was drowned out by someone else. "Hey Short-stack. You playing hide and seek?" Ayato asked me as then I squeaked in surprise.  
"Don't scare me!" I yelled at him but he just laughed at his amusement. "So why ya hidin?" Ayato asked as he pulled me up off the ground. "None of your business Ayato!" I growled at him. "Ayato, Who's that?" Yui asked, walking towards us. As she did I turned heal and ran off. "Who...was that?" Yui asked Ayato and Subaru.

"Our little sister..." Subaru said and vanished.

...

I ran until I got to my room and slammed the door and breathed heavily. I leaned against the door. "Why did you run off?" Ayato said as he sat in my desk chair. "Leave me...alone Ayato..." I breathed as my red-headed brother got up and walked towards me and smirked. "Aw come on short-stack. Why do ya want me to leave? Hmm? Oh...I get it. You're jealous of her. Aren't you." He laughed and I blushed a bright red. "I AM NOT!" I yelled and pushed him away. Ayato smirked at me.

"Hey. You know what we haven't done in a while." Ayato said to me as he grabbed my right wrist. "...Let me go Ayato." "Why don't we play some basketball? You used to love to play with me. What happened to the competitive short-stack that would want to compete with me?" Ayato asked as then I stopped struggling. I didn't say anything for a while. "...I don't know...I thought you grew out of it. So...I never asked." I finally said to him. With that he let go of my wrist and smiled. "Well get your gear on and we'll sneak out. There's a court not far from here. I'll ask Laito, Kanato and Subaru if they want to go too." He said and left before I could even argue.

I sighed and went into a box that I hid in my closet. The box was a little warn down and dusty but I brushed it off and smiled as it said the words _Sports gear_ and smiled. I opened the box and saw a light pink basket ball shirt that said "Momo-kun" on it and matching shorts. The shoes were warn but still fit as I got dressed and headed out of my room but not before hiding the box again.  
When I stepped out of my room, Subaru was standing in the doorway. He seemed to have a slight smile on his face as he stretched out it hand. He wore a black uniform similar to mine but his said "Angry pants" on the back. Guessing Ayato designed his shirt to match is personality. I inwardly laughed and took my older brother's hand as we both ran out before Reiji and Shu could notice.  
When we were out we met up with the triplets in the woods. We then ran off to the indoor court that Ayato told us about.

It didn't take us long it get there as Ayato knew the way through the woods and led us to it. It was bigger than I thought. Empty and abandoned but it was cool to us. The big basketball court brung back memories of me and my brothers playing three on three and sometimes two on two games. I looked around and noticed Ayato had on a similar red-like basketball uniform with the words "Yours Truly" Stamped on the back of it. Laito and Kanato wore similar ones but different colors. Kanato's was purple with the words "Bear lover" on the back of his and. Laito's however was a little mean because his said "Perv" on the back of his uniform.

"Well? Two on Two? Subaru and short-stack versus Yours truly and Laito?" Ayato asked. The teams usually were always picked by Ayato. I agreed and smiled "You ready to kick some red-head asses?" I asked Subaru with a smirk as he laughed "When do I not?" He complied as then the match stared when Kanato said "Begin!"  
The game went on a while. It was 12-10 as I was up for free-throws. I threw one and missed. Then the second one went in with Subaru and I getting another point. I was given one more shot as then I smiled and threw the basketball.  
It was now tied 12-12.

After a break we resumed as then Subaru and I won as the Ayato looked a little angry. "Don't be a sore looser Ayato." Subaru said as I smiled to my brothers. "I had fun...thank you" I said between breaths of heavy breathing. I suddenly felt pain in my fangs and tried to hide it and turned away. But Subaru grabbed my hand and turned me around and I than couldn't stop myself.  
I slammed him into the ground as then I bit into his neck. Ayato and Laito tried to pull me off but it was no use. Ayato disappeared and ran back to the manor as fast as he could as Laito tried to pry me off of Subaru. "Sumomo...stop!" Subaru yelled but I couldn't "Sumomo! STOP! He'll pass out if you keep drinking!" Laito screamed at me but my ears could only hear the drinking of blood.

After a few minutes Reiji and Shu appeared inside the sports court and saw the ground around Subaru and I was destroyed as Subaru slammed into the ground. His arm stopped as he had then passed out. Reiji pried me off finally as then Ayato and Laito picked up Subaru. We then went back to the manor.  
Subaru was patched up and still unconscious.

I was alone in my room for the next hour or two; I couldn't tell how long because I never came down to breakfast. I was too worried about Subaru to even sleep.  
It took me till later that night to even leave my room. It was good that no one bugged me. I walked down the hall to the bathroom and washed my face and then walked down the main stairs to go outside but Kanato stopped me.

"Where you going? Hmm?" He asked as I ignored him and opened the door but Kanato pushed it closed. "What do you want?" I asked, not turning to meet his eyes. "Answer my question Sumomo. Where are you going?" He bugged. "Nowhere. Why are you concerned?" I asked annoyingly. I heard Kanato growl but I didn't care. "Leave me alone please." I said to Kanato as he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the door and looked at me angrily. "What?" I asked, unchanging of my mood. That's when I felt my face sting.  
I felt my face swell up with tears and burn with pain. I touched my face and realized why I was now a mess.  
Kanato had slapped me across the face...


	4. Chapter 4: Horror night

**Chapter 4. Please review and fav...Also still Language warning.**

...

I felt my face swell up with tears and burn with pain. I touched my face and realized why I was now a mess.  
Kanato had slapped me across the face...

I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move. Then a sudden burst of tears crept down my face and I found myself crying on the floor. Kanato stared down at me with his smirk and laughed.

"What the hell? Kanato! What did you do?!" Laito said as he appeared behind him and walked over to me.  
"What did I do? It's what she didn't do. She didn't answer my question. So I punished her." Kanato said as he laughed.  
Soon Shu the other brothers were around us and Ayato and Reiji yelled at Kanato as Shu and Subaru. who still looked pale, tried to help calm me down as I then ran off. "Sumomo!" Laito yelled as I ran up the steps and to my room. I slammed my door shut and slowly walked to the darkest corner of my room.

I sat in the corner for a while. I didn't leave from that spot.  
Half past dawn, my brothers were at my door, staring at me.

"Kanato, go apologize." Reiji said to his younger brother. Kanato huffed. Reiji stared down at his younger brother and scoffed. "Now Kanato." He practically screamed.

Kanato sighed and walked towards me. "Hey...Sumomo I'm-" He was about to apolgize but i lunged at him and tore his precious teddy away as I scratched and bit at him. Kanato yelled for me to stop but I wasn't going to let up anytime soon!  
Once my other brothers saw that, they sprang into action and tried to get me off of my brother. Subaru held me as then I felt my world go black. Reiji was prepared for this and had given Subaru a syringe of anesthetics as I then fell asleep, crying.

(sry it was short...next one will be longer)


	5. Chapter 5: Night of noise

**Hello ^u^ Hidoku zan'nen Imu (I'm terribly sorry) for not updating in a while. Writers block... , But I'm back!  
Now for the reviews!  
**

 **MandyEXOZombie:** **I'm glad you like it. More cuteness is to come~**

 **Hello: Its telling past events of the story. That's why Yui is mentioned. In the first chapter, Sumomo says "...I'm afraid to approach her..." Being the youngest, the brothers try not to involve her in the relations with the "Brides" so she usually doesn't interact or is even allowed to see the the "Brides" but she can smell them and sometimes wonders around the manor to see what the brothers do to the "Brides." So when Yui came into the manor, Sumomo felt jealous of her because she feels like she took her brothers away from her. But it'll be explained in the coming chapters...**

 **Rosales2k: I'm glad you like the story. ^u^ I made it so that Laito is the one to be more compassionate towards her and Shu is less lazy and more of the "Older brother" type.**

 **For all who are wondering. In the Diabolik Lovers Wiki, Ayato likes Basketball and I thought it would be a good way to have the brothers bond with their little sis~**

 **Anywhosits~ Lets continue with the story. I don't own Diabolik Lovers~**

"Talking"  
 _Thinking  
_ **Pov/ Line-break  
oooooooooooo  
**

"...fuck up! How should I know?" Someone swore.  
I moaned and saw four pairs of eyes starring at me as my consciousness faded back into reality. Subaru, Ayato and Laito were sitting beside my bed. They all seemed to smile when I looked at them. Even SHE smiled at me which made me look away from her.  
"I'm sorry" Yui apologized.

"Ignore her pancake. She's just jealous." Ayato teased which made me blush intensely and hide under my covers. "Ayaaaaatoooo!" I whined at my older brother and all in the room just laughed.  
I peaked out of my covers and laughed as well but stopped when Kanato entered my room. I stared at him. "Get out." Were the first words to leave my mouth at Kanato. Kanato stood there holding Teddy.

"I said get out! I hate you!" I yelled at Kanato. Kanato held Teddy tighter but didn't leave. That annoyed me. So I lept from my bed and ran over to him. I ripped his precious Teddy away from him and threw it out of my room. This didn't faze him and that irritated me. I clenched my small fist and in one sudden movement I grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced him to the floor with a thud. Everyone in the room seemed to spring up from whatever they were doing but Yui stopped my brothers from pursuing.

I starred Kanato down and in return he gave me a blank stare. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed and punched his face. I said that over and over as my angry small fists kept punching his face.  
"That's enough Momo..." One of my brothers said to me and gently grabbed my hand so that I could no longer hit my brother. "He's had enough..." Shu said as he led me off of Kanato and into his arms as he bent down and hugged me as my already wet face stained his vest.

"...I'm...sorry..." Kanato said quietly. "SHUT UP! I HA-" I began but was silenced by Shu shushing me. Kanato slowly got up and walked off and to mine and everyone's surprise, leaving Teddy in the hall. Subaru soon left, leaving Ayato, Laito, Shu, and Yui in my room.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

At dinner, every one was silent like usual but the air was thicker than it usually was. One chair was empty tonight and that chair belonged to Kanato. The clanking of tableware was the only sound that was present.  
"Where's Kanato? He should be here..." Reiji said, breaking the silence. Everyone stopped eating and seemed to look at me. "Sumomo?...What happened? Where is Kanato?" Reiji demanded. I just huffed at him and kept on eating.

"Sumomo!" Reiji yelled and I flinched. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" I sassed as I buttered my bread. Reiji sighed and got up. "I'll be right back..." Reiji stated and walked out.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Reiji's POV**

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Kanato's room. As I walked down to Kanato's room I spotted his retched bear in the hallway in front of Sumomo's room. I then remembered the night that Sumomo attacked Kanato out of no where. I sighed and pushed up my glasses as I made my way down the hall. When I got to Kanato's room I heard crying behind a closed door.

"...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Momo." Kanato kept saying but then started laughing. "...hehehehe...hahahaha wah-why sho-should I be s-s-sorry? I'm o-older! I can do wa-whatever I want to her. R-right Teddy?...Teddy?...Teddy where did you go?" Kanato laughed then panicked trying to find his "Teddy." At that moment I saw bruises and cuts all over Kanato's face along with a black eye.  
I sighed and left him be and walked back down to the dinner table.

"Sumomo...why does Kanato have a black eye ?" I asked her.  
"Maybe he fell down..." She replied not looking up from her plate.  
"And why does he have bruises all over his face as well?" I asked her a little more loudly.  
"It was a hell of a fall." She said after a bite of fish.  
"Then why are your hands all red?" I asked more louder than the last.  
"I slept on them..." She hesitated.  
"Don't give me your shit...You did that to him, didn't you?!" I yelled at her, making even Shu flinch.

"Don't yell at her..." Shu said in his usual tone.  
"You shut the hell up. Sumomo. I want you to go up there and apologize to him!" I yelled, making Yui cover her ears.  
"Why should I? He started it...sonofabitch..." She swore.  
"Sumomo...Don't swear..." Shu said, cutting into the conversation once again.  
"You stay out of this dead-beat!" I screamed at Shu as I only got a sigh from him.  
"Go up there and-..." "WHY SHOULD I?!" She cried, interrupting me.

Tears went down her face. "I know when I'm punished but that wasn't punishment! He hit me! SLAPPED ME! Because I wanted to take a walk...he..." She explained and stood up from her chair.  
Sumomo walked past me and to the door.  
"Sumomo! We're not done with dinner..." I stated to her.  
"I am..." She said.  
"No you're-..." "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, interrupting me again and ran out and up to her room.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Hope you like this story so far...^u^  
** **Fav, comment, Follow.  
-TwinCheshire~**


	6. Chapter 6: The confession

**Hello. Sorry I haven't been writing. I had plans for the holidays. But I'll try to update one of my stories every week or two...keyword _Try!_ **

**Well here's the Reviews...  
VampireSiren: Yes. I'm glad you noticed. She thought that Yui may take her brothers away from her but this chapter will have some bonding time.  
**

 **Guest: I took your request into consideration and I think it's a great idea~ Thank you...**

 **And here is the story...hope you enjoy.**

 **oooooooooooo**

 **Previously...**

 _Tears went down her face. "I know when I'm punished but that wasn't punishment! He hit me! SLAPPED ME! Because I wanted to take a walk...he..." She explained and stood up from her chair._

 _Sumomo walked past Reiji and to the door._  
 _"Sumomo! We're not done with dinner..." He stated to her._  
 _"I am..." She said._  
 _"No you're-..." "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, interrupting him again and ran out and up to her room._

When Sumomo got to her room she dramatically slammed the door and locked it. Reiji sighed and so did the others. Laito stood up and pushed his chair to walk away.

"Leave her Laito..." Shu said as he motioned him to sit back down.  
Yui was confused and sad at the same time.

"Why?..." She said to the boys and got their attention.  
"Why? She always does this. It's like a routine. A game to her." Ayato explained.  
"It makes me sad to see her like that." Laito said as he took off his hat and pushed his auburn colored hair back.

"What do you do about it?" Yui asked, looking at the brothers.  
"Nothing. We let her steam it out.." Ayato confessed, sighing once more.

Yui clenched her fist and slammed it down on the table. "You do NOTHING?! She's your sister and you treat her like a servant!" Yui yelled. It was the first time she had lashed out a the Sakamaki's. She got up and walked out, not saying another word. She had to make them reflect on their actions and talk to Sumomo.

 **oooooooooooo**

 **Yui's POV**

I walked furiously down to Sumomo's room as I progressively calmed myself. As I approached Sumomo's room I heard voices from her room. Her door was cracked slightly so I peaked in. What I saw was...

 **oooooooooooo**  
 **Kanato's POV**

"I'm sorry. I was just u-upset at Ayato and I shouldn't of took'n it out on you..." I began. "...I know Reiji can be...aggressive and Ayato...d-demanding but...I didn't mean- I never meant to hurt you in any way and I'm sorry. Truly sorry..." I confessed on the brink of crying.

My little sister looked at me as if she wanted to kill me. But tears fell like a river. She put her fist up and pounded on my chest as she cried. She did this over and over until she collapsed into my arms. I tumbled to my knees as she mumbled into my school shirt. I even thought I heard her say 'I love you...'

"I love you too." I said to her.

I stood up and picked her up and sat with her on her bed as she clutched Teddy and told me about how she thought Yui would take us away from her. I could tell she was jealous of her.  
"I believe you. I'm sorry. She's the sacrifical bride but i'll talk with Reiji. But you we all love you. Even Teddy does." I said to her as she smiled down at Teddy.

"Teddy says he forgives you for throwing him. He knew you were angry." Sumomo giggled at that and kissed Teddy on his forehead.

"Why don't we go down and eat. I can hear your tummy growling." I smirked. She nodded and took my hand and we went down stairs to the dining room.

 **oooooooooo**

 **Normal POV**

When Kanato and Sumomo opened the door that led into Sumomo's room, they saw Yui, standing at the door.

"Yui? Why are you here? Did one of my brothers' send you?" Kanato said in a low tone.  
"N-no...I came here on my own. Because...you treat your sister like a servant and not one of you guys. She's your flesh and blood!" Yui said and began to yell which made Sumomo crunch up and hold Teddy tighter.

"If you saw then you can tell that we made up. Now move out of my way human." Kanato said coldly and took Sumomo's hand and led her away from Yui and down to the dining hall.  
But when they got there, they saw a note on the door. It read:

 _"You can not have dinner. But if you want to earn it, go to the the living area. All of us will be waiting."- Reiji_  
Kanato seethed at this and tore the paper from the door and ripped it into pieces.

"Kanato...This is my fault. I'm sorry." Sumomo sadly confessed.  
"No it's not Sumomo. It's Reiji's. His demands end here and now." Kanato said with a fist hitting the door. Sumomo nodded a small nod. She knew not to make Kanato angry. If he was, leave him. It was the same with her, sadly. Kanato and Sumomo were more alike then they thought. Rejected by their brothers and wanted attention from them at the same time.

Sumomo put her small hand on Kanato's fist that was turning red from the force that he put into it and the door and smiled sweetly at him. She gave him Teddy back and Kanato wrapped his hand in his kid sisters' smaller one and walked to the living area.

 **oooooooo**

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be a Holiday Special...^u^**

 **R &R and all that~  
-TWCH!~ =^w^=**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas with Mukami's

**Hello~**

 **Welcome to Chapter 7 of "Too cute for words"...I actually wanted to include the Mukami's from Diabolik Lovers season 2: More blood, but I didn't know how to... but Since its Christmas. (When I write this...) I thought of doing a Chapter to "Bond" Sumomo with the others as well as her brothers. Kanato is forgiven by the way~ This is part 1 of...i don't know...  
** **This chapter was inspired by _"Diabolik Lovers: Those brothes, Fault in their stars"_ by Rosalite. I give credit where its given. **

**Anywhoists~ Here's the Holiday chapter I came up with. Hope it brings you holiday cheer!~  
oooooooo  
**

Kanato and Sumomo walked to the living area and Kanato wasn't surprised that no one was there. He sighed.

"I know you're around. Come out!" Kanato yelled and in response got Laito and Ayato. But he wasn't expecting Kou and Yuma Mukami to appear as well.  
Sumomo smiled at the appearance of Laito and ran to him with laughter escaping her.

Sumomo looked at the two new people who were in the room and questionably looked at them from the height and safety of Laito's arms. The first one she saw was a tall man with dark, dirty blond hair that was put into a bun, leaving the rest to hang. He wore a white long sleeved V-neck shirt with the line of the V-neck tainted black and a stylish black coat. He also styled brown tinted jeans and his black school shoes.  
The other one was also tall, but to her; everyone was tall. He was a curly, almost white, haired boy. His luscious hair covering most of the right side of his face. He wore a long black shirt with circles on everywhere but the sleeves and also had a pink short sleeved jacket on as well. He sported normal blue jeans and white boots that went half way from his knees. The man also wore a pretty necklace and on his right hand, a few bangles. It was somewhat hidden but he wore black pearl earrings.

The introduced themselves as Kou (The stylish blond) and Yuma (the dark haired man)  
Sumomo felt like they were somewhat safe and went up to the dark haired man who was sitting on the couch. He showed a devilish smirk at Sumomo and patted her head. The other one smiled sweetly at her and waved.

"Why are you two here?" Kanato said to Kou and Yuma, who looked up from giving the little Sumomo attention.  
"Shu sent us a...what's it called Yuma?" Kou asking his younger brother.  
"A Christmas invitation...?" Yuma said, bored and half paying attention to his older brother.  
(A/N In order of Eldest Mumaki brother to youngest. Ruki, Kou, Yuma, Azusa)

"Yea that's it! A invitation! He said that we could come over for this human holiday called Christmas! It sounded fun so we all came here~" Kou spouted, now getting the attention of little Sumomo, who was interested in this foreign thing called Christmas.

"What is Christmas?" Sumomo asked, looking at Ayato and her older brothers. They all went silent, trying to think of what it was.  
"It's a time where friends and family get together to celebrate love and happy times with annual shopping for gifts to give to each other, putting up a tree and decorating it with lights and ornaments, some even hand-made. Playing games with each other, either electronical or not...and on Christmas eve a man goes all around the world giving gifts to all the good kids and filling their stockings with things they asked for. And on Christmas day, we open the gifts that we put under the tree." Yui explained.

"So...what do we do about it? I mean...this...Christmas is a few days away right?..." Azusa asked as he stood by the doorway with Ruki.  
Azusa had medium length black hair with light grey tips. He had scar on the bridge of his nose and on his left cheek. His droopy grey eyes looked at all in the room. He had on a crisp white sweater with a light diamond pattern on the sides of it. Azusa had on black pants and boots to match.  
Ruki had dark, short, ruffled hair and two Perl piercings in his right ear and a small black hoop in between them and on his neck was a web-like choker. He wore a plain black shirt with a grey sweater-jacket over it. He also wore black pants with a black belt and brown dress shoes. He seemed to smile at Sumomo with a small smirk.

"We'll split into teams." Reiji said as he appeared to be sitting in his usual chair. Sumomo was still content with sitting with Laito. "Three teams of four. Yui, Shu, Laito. You take Sumomo to the store to find the gift wrapping and decorations for the tree." Reiji explained. "Kanato, Azusa, Kou and I will go to a different store to find gifts for everyone. The limit is $500. But you can't buy a gift for yourself." Reiji looked at Ayato as he said that.

"Why you looking at me?!" Ayato scolded his older brother. Reiji and Ruki sighed.

"Anyway. Yuma, Ayato, Ruki, and Subaru will find a tree and cut it down. Tomorrow morning we'll get going. Everyone to bed." Reiji said and vanished.  
Laito and Kou went into the kitchen and made Kanato and Sumomo some left overs for dinner and Laito put Sumomo to bed, as she listened to Christmas music.  
 **ooooooo**

The next morning came with noise blaring from the dinning room. Sumomo was dancing to _'Alvin and the Chipmunks: Christmas don't be late'_ and other chipmunk Christmas songs as Laito, Kou, and Yui made breakfast. Sumomo was still in her nighty and hyped up on Yuma's sugar cubes.

"What is this shit?" Subaru asked, annoyed as hell with the rude rodents' singing.  
"For once I agree with you. Turn that shit off will ya?!" Yuma yelled as he covered his ears.  
"Then why don't you turn on something?" Yui asked as she handed Yuma her phone. It was on youtube. Yuma picked out a song and Subaru agreed it was WAY better than the annoying shit they heard earlier. The song they chose was ' _All time Low: Merry Christmas, Kiss my ass (NateWantsToBattle Cover)'_ and ' _What's this? From the Nightmare before Christmas (Also NateWantsToBattle Cover)'_ Sumomo seemed to like it as she shyly handed Yuma his bag of sugar cubes.

Soon everyone arrived and sat to eat breakfast and everyone who wasn't dressed, got dressed.

Sumomo danced to _'Jingle bell rock by Ali & Aj' _as she found a Christmas-y dress tucked away in her closet and a red hat with a pompom on the top of it. The dress was a red dress that covered her up to miniskirt length and the top part hung over her shoulders as it was a little big for her still but that didn't stop her from wearing it. It was also long sleeved and accessorized with two little pompom buttons on it and the hat had a green bow pin on the left side. She also found some little red booties that fit on her small feet that was also accessorized with pompoms that hung on the back of them along with some small shorts that went under her dress and red and green striped leggings. While she was listening to the song she also brushed her hair and danced to the music.

When she was done she ran down stairs and found out that the pompoms jingled which made her jump down stairs instead of running. She got downstairs and ran into Azusa.  
"Hello..." She said to him. Azusa smiled back and let her pass. She was called by Yui to get into the car and they headed on their way to the store.  
 **ooooooo**

"How big does this tree have to be?" Ayato complained as he, Subaru, Yuma, and Ruki walked into the woods to find a tree, Subaru holding an ax and Yuma held a hand saw.  
"How should I know?! I just want it to be over with." Yuma said as he sighed.  
"Guys...I found one." Ruki said to the other three as the saw Ruki not far ahead of them looking at an almost six foot tree.  
"Um where is it gonna go?" Subaru said, raising an eyebrow.  
"The living area." Ruki gave a quick response. "Now cut it down Subaru."  
"Why me?!" Subaru yelled.  
"Because you're the most destructive out of all of us." Yuma voiced and Subaru flipped him off before starting to cut the tree down.

 **oooooooo**  
 **-meanwhile with team A-**

Azusa, Reiji, Kou, and Kanato went to a different store to pick out presents. They started with Yui and Sumomo's gifts first since they seemed the easiest to shop for.  
"What does...your little sister like Kanato?" Azusa asked, turning to the dark head with the teddy bear.  
Kanato thought for a bit, looking at the toys and things. "She likes dolls like these. She tends to play with them a lot." Kanato said picking up a Barbie doll. Kanato decided to grab a few dolls and outfits for it.  
They went to the game isle and saw Kou pick out a PS4 and two game for the guys but one appropriate for little Momo.  
"That's your gift?" Reiji asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yea?...its for everyone..." Kou responded. Reiji sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Fine..." Was all he said.  
 **ooooooo**  
 **-meanwhile with team B-**

Sumomo, Yui, Laito, and Shu walked around a different store than team A so they didn't run into each other. Sumomo was so excited to decorate that she kept putting little ornaments into the cart when the others weren't looking.  
(A/N: Sumomo is 5 years younger than Subaru and Subaru is 16...so that makes Sumomo 11 but she looks like she 9 and acts like she's 5 or 6...Just lettin you know.)

Latio and Yui were deciding weather or not a Star or Angel for the top and looked back to find Little Momo looking at some of the Marvel characters ornaments.  
"Momo what do you want on top of the tree?" Yui asked, bending down to her level as she she Laito held up a glowing star in one hand and a dark haired girl ornament in the other.  
Sumomo thought for a moment.

She then pointed to the Angel. A beautiful woman at the top of the tree, guarding it with its life while shining beautifully. That made her smile and made a domonao affect and made Laito and Yui to smile as well.

Shu was tasked to pick out lights and he chose 42 inchs' of colored and plain lights. Laito helped pick out a Marvel character for Sumomo but she chose the chibi Elsa ornament Laito picked out the chibi Iron man, Yui chose chibi Anna to match and Shu chose chibi Yoda.

They also chose little and big colored ornaments as well.  
A little while of shopping for decorations and gift wrapping tired out Sumomo and she had fallen asleep in the seat of the cart but unbenounced to the others, she had a sleeping buddy. Her buddy was a plush Stackinz fox. Yui couldn't help but to smile at the adorable sight.

"Well...that's my gift to her." Yui confessed.  
Laito smiled too. "I agree." Is all he could say.  
Just then they noticed that Shu was gone.  
"Well now we have to find him. He's the oldest, why does he have to do this?" Yui sighed and they treked through the store to find the oldest of the Sakamaki's.

 **oooooooo**  
 **That's it for chapter one of the Christmas chapters.**  
 **Hope you liked it. R &R and all that. ^u^**  
 **Merry Christmas and Happy**

 **-TWCH!**


	8. Chapter 8: Something's not right

**Hello Again! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy...but now it's time to get back to the grind. This part of the story has more emotional parts and more of a backstory for the others and Sumomo. This also includes the Mukami boys. Your favorite sexy vampires are back with Part 2 of Two Cute for Words chapter eight! Christmas with the Mukami's Part 2! This part will take a break from all the fun of Christmas and focus of a...very emotional part for the Sakamaki's...And it's up faster than you thought.  
And the song that I picked for this sad chapter's atmosphere is _"Lullaby for a stormy night"_** **by Vienna Teng.**

 **Guest: Thank you! ^u^ I'm glad you're liking my story!**

"Talking"  
 _"Thinking"  
_ **OOOLine BreakOOO /POV Change  
**

 **I don't own the Diabolik Lovers series! Wish I did...but yea...But anyway! Enough rambling! Let's get this emotional train running!  
oooooooooo**

A few days after shopping for gifts and other Christmas goods. Everyone was trying to help decorate the house to celebrate the holiday. One thing seemed off though. Sumomo wasn't there to help. She was the one who was the most excited yet she wasn't there to put the ornaments onto the tree. No one noticed this till the angel was suppose to be put onto the top of the tree.

"That's weird. Has anyone seen Sumomo at all?" Yui asked as she looked around the family room. No one spoke up.  
"She might still be sleeping." Subaru suggested, looking down from the ladder he was on then going back to carefully pounding the hooks into the pillars to hang the lights in the family room.  
"Sleeping?...That's not like her? Is it?" Yui asked as she found one other person missing. In place of where they stood was a black hat with a pink ribbon around it.

Laito teleported to the smallest sisters' room faster than you could blink. He knocked on the door once. No answer. A second. A third. Fourth...Fifth. No answer. He then slowly opened the door to find the room dark. The light hadn't been turned on all day. Even the frilly curtains were drawn. This made Laito's worry spike. The ginger-orange haired boy walked over to where his sister slept and saw a small figure curled up under the blanket. Only their hair sticking out. He reached towards the lump and pulled down the covers off.

The sight he saw made is worry real. A small girl, eyes closed tightly, heavy breathing, shivering, face red. The tiny figure opened her eyes slightly. Her green eyes staring back at her older brother. She thought she saw a tear fall from his face. She blinked and he was gone as all around her faded into black.

 **oooooooo**

There was a sudden slam on the coffee table. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Subaru jumped and hit his hand with the hammer when he heard the noise. Shu heard his younger brother's raspy breathing and sighed.  
"Laito where's Sumomo?" Shu asked. He didn't get an answer.  
"Laito..." The oldest blond called. Still no answer. He sighed and sat up, took out his earbuds and slightly pushed the perv's forehead. Laito's hair draped over his face, hiding his expression. As soon as Shu's hand made contact with the ginger's head it was smacked away. Shu simply sighed once more.

Yui, concerned like all of them, or at least most of them, walked over to Laito and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Laito? You alright?" She asked. She got him to tense even more and breath something under his breath.  
Laito curled his hand into a fist. He then suddenly got smacked upside the head by none other than Yuma. Which made his nose hit the table and snap him back to reality.  
"Get a hold of yourself!" Yuma yelled at the now bloody nosed ginger who looked back at him with a face of utter confusement.

"Tell us what the fuck is wrong or next time it won't be my hand that connects with your head!" Yuma yelled at Laito as he wiped his nose. He walked over and picked up his hat off the floor, dusted it off and placed it back on his head.

He turned to the others and tipped his head and said: "...Something's wrong with Momo..."

 **ooooooooooo**

Yui sat beside Sumomo who lay there, wheezing and mind barely conscious as Reiji tried to figure out what was making their youngest sister so helpless and ill. When Sumomo managed to open her eyes, she looked and tried to reach out to him but her body wouldn't respond to her cries for help. Reiji slightly smiled at her and tucked her in and whispered to her.  
"Go back to sleep. You need it."

Reiji and Yui, who were in Sumomo's room, left; Closing the door behind them and heading to the family room.  
Everyone looked to Reiji when he entered.  
"Well..." Kou asked before anyone else could.

Reiji cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. Then looked at all of them seriously.  
"She has the flu. That I'm certain of. I suggest we take her to the hospi-" "NO! You can't! What if they find out that we're vampires!? She can't be seen at a human hospital!" Kanato yelled, looking like he was on the verge of tears.  
"Let me explain first..." Reiji said with an annoyed sigh.  
"...Sorry..." Kanato said as he burred his head into Teddy.

Reiji sighed once again. "As I was saying!...I suggest we take her to the hospital if she happens to get worse. But until she gets better we'll hold off on decorating. We'll split into groups. Yui?..." Reiji explained and then gave the floor to Yui.

"Alright It took me a bit but I have the teams that will be assigned to a certain area. Ayato, Yuma, and Ruki will handle the kitchen. Make her something that'll help her fell better like-..." Yui thought for a moment. "Soup sounds the most logical." Ruki spoke up. "Yes! Soup would be great for her!" Yui said, smiling then continued after clearing her throat. "Reiji will handle the vaccine. Kou and Subaru and Azusa will head out and get these things from the nearby store..." She handed Subaru a note with various things on it.  
"That leaves Laito, Kanato, and I. Us three will be in charge of helping our patient. I'm going to need a bath drawn and a clean change of clothing. Think of yourselves as doctors! And...please smile. The patient wont fell as if she's getting better if you don't show compassion!" Yui finished. All of the boys smiled, in their own way. And in a blink of an eye, they were off to do what they needed to help Sumomo get better by Christmas!  
 **ooooooooooo**

Yui looked at the vampiric child as she laid in her bed. Yui put a cold towel over Sumomo's forehead. Kanato quietly knocked on the door and entered along with Laito. Laito had a small pink and purple nightgown.  
"Yui the bathtub is filled with warm water." Kanato informed Yui.  
"Alright, then lets go." Yui says as she takes the clothes from Laito. Laito then wraps his sister in the blanket that she had been laying in and picks her up, princess style, and walks with Yui and Kanato to the bathroom.

When they get to the bathroom Laito sets his sister down on a stool near the tub and takes the blanket off. He then carefully takes the sweat-filled gown up from where it resided under her and tried to slide it off from her head. But before he could get it over her head Laito saw Sumomo's eyes open slightly and her hand move to try and lift herself up, but was too warn out to do so. She looked at the emerald eyes of her elder brother and tried to form a smile.

"...So warm..." She whispered to Laito in a slight raspy voice. Laito gave his sister a hug after taking her gown off of her. Laito then stripped her of her undergarments. Yui looked up from getting a washcloth, towel, and washing soap and was taken aback. Latio had stripped as well but he was wearing swim shorts as he carried Sumomo to the tub. Kanato wasn't surprised in the least as he carried a pink bath chair with accents of green and purple circles than placed it into the tub by the faucet.

Laito put his small sister into the chair and stepped into the tub, sitting with her back to him. He took the strawberry sented shampoo and squeezed some of the contents into his left hand. He then put the soap down where he found it and rubbed it in his hands and gentily into Sumomo's medium-length strawberry blond hair. After Laito washed the soap out of her hair, which looked more like his when it was wet, Yui dipped the washcloth in the water after coating it with lavender sented soap.

"I'll start washing the front of-..." Yui gasped, dropping the wash cloth. "Wh-when did she get these?" Yui asked on the brink of tears. She held up Sumomo's left arm and showed it to the brothers. Her arm had gashes and bruises in them as if she was hurt.

Laito didn't say anything. Yui turned to Kanato, who didn't say anything either. They both looked as though they were ignoring her.  
"It was our father" Shu said out of nowhere. "Your...father? Why would he do such a thing to his own child?" Yui asked. Shu shrugged.

"...He tortured her...And made us all watch." Shu confessed after a while. "That sounds awful." Yui said, stating the truth. Shu sighed. "It was torture for all of us...-" "Watching her small, top-less body being whipped over and over as she cried. We could not defy our father nor could we help her. It hurt us all inside. It made her become afraid of our father and fear Reiji and Subaru for quite some time. We all want to protect her but we know can't do that forever." Shu explained. "When you are done with her bath, put her to bed. Richter is coming. He has a message for us so tell Ayato and Subaru and meet in the family room." Shu said as he vanished.

 **oooooooooo**

 **Sumomo's P.O.V.  
**  
I winced at the pain in my head as I felt a gentle hand on my head. When my eyes focused, I saw a familiar face and felt my lips curl into a small smile. It was my Uncle Richter.  
"Hey there little Suzy. You feel like crap huh?" He asked with a little laugh. I nodded and slowly tried to sit up but my head hurt too much and made me feel dizzy. I fell forward into my Uncle's lap. He picked me up and wrapped me up in the huge blanket that covered my bed. After he did that, he picked me up and sat me in his lap as he sat on my bed. He sat with me in his lap until I fell asleep.

 **Normal P.O.V.  
**  
The Sakamaki and Mukami brothers and Yui waited in the loft for Richter to show up. And he did...twenty minutes later than he said he would. But that was because he wanted to see his niece. Shu was the only one who noticed that he was even in the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Richter said to the brothers as he handed the eldest, Shu, an envelope. Shu opened it with his usual lazy demeanor. He sprang up when he read the letter. His eyes as wide as they could get. He looked at Richter with a deadly glare.

"What does it say?" Kanato asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Subaru grabbed the letter from Shu and read it. He too, looked at Richter as if he wanted him dead. He handed it to the other brothers. They all had different reactions when reading it. Reiji showed a shocked expression for once in his life. Ayato's fists clenched around his knees as he read it. He even drew a bit of blood from his nails digging into his knees so much. Kanato hugged Teddy and covered his eyes. But the worst reaction was Laito who shoved the letter back at Richter. He stared at his uncle and said: "When were you going to tell us this? That-that...that bastard was coming!? HUH?! WHEN?!"

"I couldn't come till today. I was busy with other things. Sorry. But I did check on her before I came down here." Richter explained.  
"You touched her?! GOD DAMN YOU Mother fu-" "She's getting worse." Richter said, interrupting Laito. His nephew went wide-eyed and backed away, "If he comes-He'll-...DAMN IT! What are we doing wrong?!" Laito yelled, throwing his hat onto the table in front of the couch and putting his hand to his forehead in defeat.

"Your father could try an-" "HE'S NOT GETTING NEAR HER!" Laito yelled to his uncle. "...He won't touch her..." Laito said, as he calmed himself a little.  
"We have to get her to a hospital before he gets here." Reiji said in his calm voice. "We...can't. They'll figure out that she's a vampire and-" "Would you rather have our father take her?" Reiji said to his younger half-brother. He noticed his younger half-brothers' hands clench.

Reiji sighed as he stood up and stood before Laito. "Look at me Laito." Reiji said. When Latio didn't, Reiji said it louder, as if he was demanding it. When Laito did not listen Reiji pulled down his glove and was about to slap his half-brother when Yuma kicked Laito in the face.

Laito looked at the Mukami brother with blood running down his forehead. "Get a hold of yourself! Everyone is worried for the kid! Not just you! Now we either take her to the hospital and let Reiji worry about the explanation or we let your father do what he wants to her. Choose or i'll break something else in your body!" Yuma threatened, staring down the perverted teen.

"...stop hurting...him..." A small voice spoke up from the doorway. Everyone turned to the door to see the youngest Sakamaki out of bed, her blanket still wrapped around her. She held her floppy-ear'd rabbit in her blanket. She coughed after speaking to the others. After Sumomo coughed and looked as though she was about to collapse, Richter picked her up and held her. He felt her forehead and could feel her lungs wheeze as she tried to breath. Sumomo was too tired to fight but reached out as if to want Laito. Richter understood and put her in Laito's lap.

Laito looked as if he was about to cry. Seeing her sister, ill and desperate for medical attention. Latio finally looked up at Reiji and made the decision.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry! But I will do another chapter. I wanted to split this up. So yea. It'll get very emotional! The Sakamaki brothers may hate Richter but they hate their father even more... So Richter wins that round!**  
 **Hope you liked the chapter~ Tell me what you think.  
** **-TWCH-**


	9. Chapter 9: The news to shock Vampires

**Hello.  
I know it's been a while..., But here's the next chapter for you guys.  
But first! REVIEWS!**

 **MariTivolli : I know... She'll be happy later on though...**

 **lpsppopcornower** **: I'm so glad you love it! It takes a bit for me to think of a new chapter so I'm glad you love it. And thank you~**

 **Anywho~ Lets continue! Sorry that it's short...**

 _Laito looked as if he was about to cry. Seeing her sister, ill and desperate for medical attention. Latio finally looked up at Reiji and made the decision._ "Take her...I-...She can't suffer like this anymore." Laito told Reiji. Reiji pushed up his glasses in response and looked at everyone.

"Alright. We'll take the car. The limo would be too suspicious. But there is only room for two more people besides me." After Reiji had said that everyone hoped it would be them that went with. After a bit Reiji spoke up again.

"Yui...You'll come and...Ayato. No complaining!" "Yui and Ayato. Pack two days worth of clothing and essentials." "Kanato and Laito. Can you pack a small bag for Sumomo?" Reiji ordered to his younger brothers. Laito nodded and got up from the couch after Shu took Sumomo out of his lap.  
Yui ran up to her room and the others teleported to said rooms and began to pack. Reiji did the same.

After about a half an hour they were ready to leave. Shu put Momo into her car seat and buckled her into it. She looked tiredly at Shu as a small smile appeared on his face and closed the door. Yui slid into the car next to Sumomo and Ayato sat by the window of the back seat. Richter got into the drivers seat and Reiji got into the passenger seat. After they were bucked in they drove off to the hospital.

They made it almost twenty minutes later and everyone got out of the car except Richter, who went to park the car. Ayato carried a bundled Momo in his arms as they ran into the ER.

After Reiji registered Sumomo into the system he sat down in a chair by Ayato and Yui. Sumomo sat in Ayato's lap, wrapped in her puffy blanket. She leaned her head against Ayato's chest, wheezing every now and then in sleep. She woke up a few minutes before the nurses called her name.

They walked to a room at the end of the hall. Ayato placed his sister on the bed in the room. Sumomo was half asleep until she saw a needle and woke up instantly, screaming and backing away from the nurse who had the tiny threat.

Ayato had to hold onto his sister so that she wouldn't fall off of the bed. Sumomo burrowed her wet face into brothers shirt, gripping it tightly. The nurse thought for a moment then came up with an idea.  
Another nurse came in with a small device with a mouth piece attached to it.

"Sumomo. It's alright. It won't hurt. If you breath this." The female nurse said to little Momo. Momo looked up at the nurse who gave her some tissues and showed her the device.  
"This is Laughing gas. It'll make you laugh at things instead of crying. A few breaths and you'll be laughing at everything. Want to give it a try?" She asked Sumomo who dried her tears and was handed the device. "Breath it in through your mouth and breath out your nose." The nurse instructed Momo as she did just that.

Ayato took over holding it when she started giggling. The other nurse was able to put her I.V into little Momo's hand with ease after that. After that Sumomo laughed at the littlest things for about an hour before she fell asleep.

...

The following morning Sumomo's blood test results came back.

Reiji, Ayato, Uncle Richter, and Yui were outside Momo's room in the ER to hear the results.  
"...She has Pneumonia. Which can be treated with Antibiotics. But..." The Doctor in charge of Sumomo's case paused.  
"But what?!" Ayato asked, annoyed at the doctor.  
"...But she also has Sever Aplastic Anemia..." The doctor announced,  
"What does that mean?" Yui asked, shaking.  
"It means that her bone marrow can't make enough red and white blood cells to help the body. That's why it seems tough for her to fight off what she has now." The doctor explained.  
"But unfortunately we don't have the equipment to treat the Anemia." "I will, however, make a request for a transfer to a hospital that can take care of that. And I will have moved upstairs to stay until the transfer." The doc concluded.

After a few hours and a cry-fest later, Sumomo was moved upstairs where she went back to bed with Yui in the bed with her.  
It was a tough day for Sumomo. Hearing that she's more sick and wouldn't get to go home for a while was...very hard for her.  
Reiji and Richter went back to the manor to explain the events of the evening. When everyone heard that Sumomo wouldn't be coming home for Christmas, they all took it differently.

"Don't pack just yet. They want to make her better before transferring her to the other hospital." Richter told the other brothers.  
"Will we be able to see her?" Kanato asked, holding Teddy.  
"Yes. We can visit her." Reiji answered, pushing up his glasses.

The next couple of days was a blur to Sumomo. She slept most of the time. After those few days, she felt much better.  
After a week and a half, her Pneumonia was gone and she was allowed to leave the hospital and return home.  
A few days later; Sumomo was packed and so was everyone else and the drive to the Royal Manchester Children's Hospital in the UK was going to be Sumomo's home for Christmas.

 **Hope you liked the chapter...it is far from over...  
** **-TWCH**


	10. Chapter 10: New home new foe

**Back for more? GOOD! , Christmas part 4 is here! u So without further adieu~ Here it is!**

 **And YES Manchester Children's is a real place!  
And I don't own Diabolik Lovers, CreepyPasta or any songs used...I only own Momo~**

* * *

Ayato and Laito were sitting in the car...Well Laito was sleeping on a pillow he had brought, laying in the seat that was next to Sumomo's little car seat. Ayato was sitting in the front, sleeping as well. Ruki and Reiji had switched so Reiji was sleeping in the back of the mini-van with his own pillow against the window and his feet against the luggage in the back. And Ruki was driving. **  
**

As for Little Momo; She was wide awake. Shu had given her a pair of his ear buds and his other iPhone so she was rocking out to music that she, Yui, Laito, Kanato, Kou, Shu, and Ayato had put music on. She was currently rocking out to Bohemian Rhapsody by Pentatonix.

She also had Panic! at the Disco, Hollywood Undead, Set it off, Twenty-one Pilots, My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Melanie Martinez, P!nk, Avril Lavigne and Katy Perry. She also had a bunch of Disney and Disney channel songs as well.

Sumomo had to keep the noise at a minimum or Reiji would take her music away.

"Ruki...How long till we get there?" She asked in a quite voice. "We should get there in the early morning." "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Ruki asked the little Sakamaki as he looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

Now that she thought about it, Sumomo was a little tired. So Momo lowered the volume on her iPhone and laid her head on the pillow that was next to her seat.

* * *

Laito stirred in his sleep and woke up to a small ray of light hitting his eyes. When he opened his eyes he had to put his hand up to shield himself from the last light of day.

"Evening...Sleep well?" Ruki asked Laito who nodded as he stretched and yawned.  
"Yea..." Laito yawned. He looked to his right and saw Sumomo sleeping with her little pillow and blanket. He couldn't help but smile.  
"Hey...there's a rest stop in less than ten miles. Can you text Kou and tell Yuma to stop at the next stop?" Ruki asked, looking through the rear-view mirror at Laito who was already on it.

 **-3-  
** Ruki pulled into the rest stop at a little after 7 in the evening with Yuma driving the other van; Parking near them.

"Momo...We're stopped. You need to go potty?" Laito asked, trying to wake up his little sister.  
"Leave her Laito. She needs the sleep." Reiji asked as he stretched and got up from the back. "I'd love to sit in your seat Laito but,..." Reiji paused as he got up and hopped out of the car. "...I have to drive." Reiji sighed. He then turned to Ruki, who looked like he was ready to pass out. "Thanks for taking over. I got it from now on. So why do you take your turn and sleep?" Reiji thanked Ruki and made him an offer he couldn't refuse.  
"No problem. And...I'll take you up on that offer." Ruki said as they both walked to the building to do what they needed to do.

While they were parked, Ayato had woken up and started to bug Yui for a snack while she was still sleeping and didn't know that he had woken up his little sister.  
"Big brother...Yui's sleeping. Stop please?" She asked her older brother as she rubbed her eyes and yawning.  
Ayato sighed and gave up on his teasing and un-buckled Sumomo and freed her from her car seat. He picked her up and carried her to the rest stop building and to the woman's room. He set her down at the entrance. **  
**

"Don't take too long okay? Your's Truly needs to go too. I'll be right across in the other bathroom so wait under the girls room sign when you're done. Don't run off..." Ayato instructed his little sister, who nodded and walked into the girls room.

When Ayato came out of the bathroom and looked under the sign he groaned. "God damn it Momo..." He cursed to himself. And went searching for his little sister. He found her a few minutes later at the vending machines with Kou, who was getting her a bag of chips.  
"Sumomo! What did I say?!" Ayato yelled to his sister then his face softened after seeing her red, tear-stained face.  
"I..." She tried to explain but Kou gave her the chips and turned to Ayato.  
"You took too long and she started to think that we left her. So when I came out, I took her here. She said she was hungry. So..." Kou explained. Ayato didn't have any words.

Sumomo was brought back to the car in Ayato's hold, as he was a little upset that she ran off but that quickly dissipated after they found out that Subaru would be driving. (God help us all...)  
But the good thing is, is that he let them blast the music. So at the next rest area Ruki switched places with Kou so that he could get some sleep.

* * *

All in the car that Subaru, minus Subaru and Kou, who took the passenger seat and was in charge of navigation, ended up sleeping at around three in the morning.  
Richter ended up switching with Subaru around five.

They headed to the hotel that was not too far from the hospital to drop off their luggage, minus Sumomo's. Reiji, Laito, Richter, and Ayato were the only ones allowed to go with to help Momo get settled in and would update the rest of them every few hours.

It was Sumomo's special day so she got to pick the music from the hotel to the hospital. And she picked the Lemonade Mouth soundtrack.

watch?v=lEPEQ6JKrlQ (Listen to it Plz?) 

Laito and Ayato ended up singing along with their little sister, since they've seen the movie with her not too long ago and it seemed to be her favorite movie now. And everyone was surprised that Reiji sang the rap part. Laito wasn't letting his half-brother live this down.

"Momo! Look! There it is!" Laito yelled, pointing to a big building with colored pillars. Sumomo gleamed at the new place. It scared her because it was a new place but she was also excited because she know that this new place would help her get better.

 **-3-  
** The new place was bigger than expected for a tiny girl like Sumomo. She started to wonder how many people are actually in the building right now.

She as being carried by Uncle Richter as she had told her brother that she was feeling a bit tired. She rested her head on her uncle's shoulder as they walked through the loud place while still listening to the Lemonade mouth soundtrack through her red ear buds.

They walked up to the second floor and to the Bone Marrow Transplant Unit. They were then led down the hall by a nurse and into Sumomo's new room.  
Sumomo was let down and was able to take in the surroundings of the new place that was her home away from home for the holidays.

Her brothers looked on as their little sister took note of the things in the room and turned to her brothers.  
"This place needs a touch of awesome!" She said as she looked at the bare walls and cupboards.  
Ayato showed her the closet and Sumomo was surprised to find a present waiting inside along with a baby tree.  
"That is for you Sumomo. It's a...welcome gift from Dr. Smiley." The nurse said to Sumomo as Richter took the tree out of the closet that had lights on it already and put it in the corner of the room.  
"...Dr...Smiley?" She asked, confused on who that was.  
"Knock knock..." Said the person little Momo was wondering about.

The man who came in had a white button up with a black tie around his neck and black jeans. Short black hair and red eyes. The most distinguishing feature about him though was his surgical mask which had a toothed grin drawn on it. The appearance of the man made Momo hide behind Laito in fear.

( **A/N:** Yes...Dr. Smiley is a creepypasta. But he was a better choice than Hatori Sohma from Fruit baskets...So YEA! And He'd know about them being vampires since he too isn't...exactly human himself. But he will be toned down and more friendly towards Momo...Cause he actually wants to help... ANY WHO!)

The strange man turned to Sumomo after introducing himself to Richter and Reiji. His eyes softened as he saw that she was scared so he had an idea.  
"Sumomo..." Smiley called to the child as he got down on one knee and opened his black medical bag. "Look. I'm a cat~" The doc imitated a meow of a cat as he took out a black headband with cat ears on it. "Not so scary now huh?" He asked the child, smiling under his mask. When she didn't come out from behind Laito; He thought of another plan.  
"I got an idea. How about...If you let me examine you the you get to draw whiskers on my face with this..." Smiley said, pulling out a black marker from his bag.

"...and...a kitty nose too?" Sumomo asked in a quite voice.  
"And a nose too..." Smiley confirmed. And succeeded in getting her trust, somewhat.

* * *

Sumomo was placed onto her bed and hung her feet at then edge of the bed as Dr. Smiley washed his hands in the sink in the room. Once he was done drying his hands, Smiley rolled a chair to the edge of said bed and sat in it.

"Okay Sumomo. Put your arms out like you're flying." Smiley instructed to the vampire child.  
"L-like this?" She asked as she put her arms out like she was flying.  
"Yep. Perfect." Smiley said as he put his hands onto Momo's shoulders. "Don't let me push your shoulders down okay?" He asked as he pushed down on Sumomo's shoulders as she pushed up with her shoulders.  
"Good girl. Now put your arms out in front of you." He instructed.  
"Like this?" She asked. "Yep...but..." Smiley said as he flipped her arms so that her palms were facing down.  
"Again don't let me push your shoulders down..." He said as he continued with the examination. Dr. Smiley did this with her elbows, wrists, knees, and ankles.

After, he pulled out a stethoscope and had her lay down on the bed as he listened to her chest and stomach.  
Dr. Smiley put the stethoscope around his neck and sighed.  
"I can still hear some crackling in her lungs. So she's still not fully recovered from her sickness." "Unfortunately that means I have to postpone her Bone Marrow treatment until she's recovered." Dr. Smiley explained.

"But a breathing test might tell us how long it'll take for her to recover." Dr. Smiley thought out loud.  
"So...how will this help?" Laito asked, concerned.  
"It will help by telling us how much fluid is still in her lungs and how much it's blocking her from breathing at a normal rate." Smiley explained.  
"You know that we're not human right?" Reiji asked flat out.  
"I am aware of that. I'm...technically not human as well. So yes I know." Smiley said as he gave Momo the marker.  
"Alright. As promised. Draw as you like." Smiley smiled as he lowered his mask so that Sumomo could draw on his face.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 is done now...~**

 **Hope you like it...  
I have an Idea on what will happen in the next chapter...so hold  
-TWCH ~**


End file.
